


Distracted

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: When, after weeks of hemming and hawing, Rhett had brought up his fantasy, Link had been as sweet as ever. Rhett did notice he was slightly confused by Rhett’s request, but as always, he was ready to try anything that he suggested.





	Distracted

Rhett dropped the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. He was buzzing with anticipation. Just like they’d talked about, Link was sitting on the barstool with his laptop on the counter in front of him. He was leaning his cheek against his palm and intermittently tapping on the mousepad with his other hand. He’d said a quick ‘hi’ when Rhett stepped in but nothing else.

Rhett started to unpack and sort through the food. His hands were trembling and he almost dropped the egg carton. Somehow he managed to catch it just in time. A mess like that would have definitely ended the fantasy before it could even begin.

Finally, the fridge door closed with a soft thud and Rhett checked that nothing was left in the bottom of the bags. He turned and leaned against the sink, hiding his shaky hands behind his back. 

This could’ve easily been any other day in their lives; Rhett coming home from the store and Link working on his computer. But Rhett was hopped up on adrenaline like never before. He was worrying his bottom lip, trying to figure out how to best go about this now that he’d finally had the courage to ask for it.

When, after weeks of hemming and hawing, Rhett had brought up his fantasy, Link had been as sweet as ever. Rhett did notice he was slightly confused by Rhett’s request, but as always, he was ready to try anything that he suggested. 

_How did I get this lucky?_

A sudden pang of intense adoration gripped Rhett as he watched Link’s crouched figure. He was perfect, wasn’t he? All sharp angles and soft curves and that salt and pepper hair, with the gray taking more and more real estate every day. All of him still made Rhett’s heart flutter. And the best of all was Link’s smile. That slightly crooked soft smirk that could thaw out the iciest of hearts.

But Link wasn’t smiling now. Instead, his expression was a perfectly curated mix of bored and concentrated.

“What are you up to?” Rhett asked, voice only slightly uneven. Link didn’t lift his gaze from the laptop.

“Work,” he simply stated. His propped up hand dropped on the keyboard, and he started to type.

“Mmh. That’s nice,” Rhett muttered and licked his lips. He pushed himself away from the sink and rounded the kitchen island stopping behind Link’s back. 

He was wearing a white t-shirt and gray slacks. Not an outfit that would be called particularly sexy by most, but to Rhett it was mouth-watering. Honestly, Link in any clothing was mouth-watering to him, but something about the unassuming ensemble made Rhett’s breath catch and his heart race.

His hand settled on Link’s shoulder. He felt the muscle quickly tense and relax under his touch

“Busy?” he asked voice already hoarse with arousal. The need to touch Link properly was almost overwhelming.

“Yeah,” Link answered curtly. Rhett took a peek at the screen over Link’s shoulder. He had his work email open and he was writing a reply. Rhett’s stomach flushed hot and tight. Link was _actually_ gonna reply to work emails while Rhett... 

_Fuck._

Rhett’s throat felt dry and he swallowed, easing the coarseness before palming himself roughly. He was already achingly hard and had been ever since he parked his car in their driveway. The way Link took on the role that Rhett had thrust upon him was only making it worse. 

Rhett started to rub Link’s shoulders. He wanted to ease Link into it; a massage was a good way to begin. Rhett enjoyed the feel of Link’s taut muscles under his palms. After a while, and with no further reactions from Link, his hands moved down, caressing Link’s sides with soft touches. He found his way under Link’s t-shirt. Link’s skin was warm and smooth, and Rhett closed his eyes as his hands slid towards Link’s shoulders, pulling the shirt up with them. Rhett bent down and gently kissed Link’s upper back before letting the shirt fall back down.

It was getting difficult to breath normally. Rhett felt squirmy and heated. Link hadn’t moved a muscle except for his fingers, which still danced across the keyboard. Rhett leaned forwards and pressed his lips behind Link’s ear. He trailed a few feathery kisses along Link’s neck while his hands moved back under Link’s shirt and wrapped around his torso.

With his arms tight around Link’s waist, Rhett breathed in his clean, crisp scent and let out a small satisfied moan near his ear.

“You smell amazing, baby. I gotta have you. Right now.”

“Do what you gotta do. I really need to get this done,” Link muttered without turning. Rhett drew in a sharp breath and sank his teeth into the crook of Link’s neck. That elicited a reaction; Link jumped in his seat and Rhett could hear his breath hitching, but he course-corrected quickly and let out an annoyed huff.

Rhett’s hands were travelling along Link’s stomach and chest. He was touching the soft tufts of hair trailing from Link’s belly button towards his crotch. He was gently pinching Link’s nipples, enjoying the way they perked up despite Link’s feigned ignorance to Rhett’s advances. Rhett sucked Link’s earlobe into his mouth and nibbled on it tenderly, relishing the feel of Link’s flesh in his mouth. All through this, Link remained immobile, uninterested, bored. 

Rhett felt light-headed and needy. Even though he knew that Link was only playing, a primitive need to make him react reared inside him. Link’s indifference made Rhett’s chest burn with something akin to humiliation. 

“You want me? You want my cock?” Rhett asked – growled, almost – and ground his crotch against Link’s ass. He wanted Link to turn and pull him into a fierce kiss. He wanted Link to beg to be taken. And he also didn’t. He wanted Link to stay blasé about it all. Because the sweet hurt that had nestled into Rhett’s stomach was making him harder than he’d ever been before.

“Sure. Whatever,” Link mumbled and sent the finished email. He clicked open another one and continued typing. Rhett’s blood boiled. Link was too good at this. Link was too convincing. Did he actually not care? Maybe he didn’t want to do this after all... 

Rhett was slowly going insane with want. His movements quickened, growing more desperate with every touch. His hands trailed from Link’s stomach to his back and dipped inside his slacks. Link had no underwear on, and Rhett hissed in satisfaction as his fingers dug into the tight muscles.

“You have the most perfect ass,” Rhett muttered with a breathy moan as he kneaded Link’s backside hungrily. “Soft and tight and delicious. Fuck. I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Link just sighed and clicked open their schedule to check something.

“Lift it up for me, baby. Just a little,” Rhett begged and when Link did as he was told, Rhett yanked his pants down to his thighs and revealed the milky white skin that was hiding under them. Link sat back down on his seat and inched backwards a bit giving Rhett just enough room to get his needy hands on that pucker nestling between his ass cheeks. Rhett moaned aloud at the sight of Link’s bared bottom and dropped to his knees.

His hands grabbed Link’s ass and spread it. He could have teased and played like he usually did, but he was too far gone already. Rhett attacked Link’s tight rim with his tongue and his fingers, spreading his spit all over Link’s cleft and using his fingers to transfer the slick inside Link. 

Usually at this point, Link would’ve been moaning and writhing under Rhett’s ministrations. But now, he was keeping his cool so well that for a moment Rhett feared he was doing something wrong; that maybe Link wasn’t enjoying this at all and he should just stop. But as he withdrew his drenched fingers from Link’s stretched hole, a small whimper of loss slipped from Link’s lips. It was all the validation Rhett needed to continue his little fantasy come true.

Rhett straightened himself and, with shaky hands, unbuckled his belt. He was trembling all over and his cock was straining against his jeans. Rhett let himself free and his head fell back as he gave himself a few tight strokes. A clear bead of precum glistened on the tip of his cock and he spit on his hand and mixed the liquids to further ease what was coming next.

Link was still typing. Rhett kept stroking himself as he watched Link write a perfectly worded email to one of their potential sponsors. Rhett was burning up from the inside.

Link’s complete lack of interest was like fuel to his fire. Rhett wanted to make him care, wanted to make him his, wanted to make him forget the world and scream Rhett’s name as he came. But on the other hand, he wanted Link to continue ignoring him. It was all a power play as he’d tried to explain to Link last night.

_“It’s like... you’re mine and I can take you whenever I want, even when you’re doing something else.”_

_“But not really, because I obviously want it too?” Link had asked rubbing his five o’clock shadow contemplatively._

_“Yeah, obviously. But that’s kind of part of it as well. Because you have that power too. It’s like your time is too important to give me any attention. You give me your body, but not your mind... I don’t know, it’s hard to explain.”_

_“No, I think I kind of get it.”_

Link had tried to assure him, but Rhett felt like maybe he didn’t really get it. Not completely anyway. But he didn’t need to, because he was playing his part perfectly.

Link shifted a little, re-positioning himself for Rhett. Rhett stared at his arched back and his perfectly presented ass for a beat and took a deep breath. He quickly spat on top of Link’s tailbone and spread the extra lubrication down, dipping into Link’s asshole with a few fingers one more time. Then, Rhett’s hand grabbed ahold of Link’s waist and he pressed the tip of his cock against Link’s spit-slicked hole. He paused for a moment, giving Link time to stop him if he wanted to, but Link just kept on typing.

With a satisfied groan, Rhett thrust forward. His eyes fluttered closed. The velvety heat around his cock was _tight_. Something about their position made everything feel heightened, and Rhett had to take a few deep breaths to be able to continue. A curse fell from his lips when Link’s ring of muscles relaxed just enough for Rhett’s cock to slip another inch in. He moved slowly, carefully inching further into Link’s tight warmth. Rhett couldn’t even imagine the stretch Link was dealing with right now, and he marvelled how silent Link was able to stay. He would be feeling this tomorrow, Rhett was sure of it.

It didn’t take Rhett too long to bottom out. He was panting and holding onto Link’s slim waist with both hands, keeping him steady on the bar stool. Link’s breathing had grown uneven as well and even though he still kept typing, Rhett could see his fingers trembling a little.

“You feel amazing. Fuck, baby. I wanna wreck you,” Rhett whispered into Link’s ear. Link drew a deep, ragged breath and moved against Rhett almost imperceptibly.

Rhett’s restraint broke and with a sudden, violent desperation, he drew himself out of Link and slammed back in. Link was pounded against the counter with such force that a whine slipped out of his lips. Rhett dove into the sound and drowned in it. Without pause, Rhett kept going. He fucked into Link with a new kind of thirst; almost primal desperation.

Link held on for far longer than Rhett would have imagined, but after one especially deep thrust Link’s hands slammed against the counter and he groaned.

“Fuck, Rhett. I can’t. I’m sorry. I – Ah! You feel amazing. Fuck me just like that, harder. Take me, baby.”

Rhett growled in reply and pushed his chest against Link’s back, locking Link’s slim frame between his body and the counter. The change of the angle made them moan in unison, and Rhett kept moving into Link with blunt, quick thrusts that now drew broken moans and cries out of Link.

“I’m so close,” Rhett muttered against Link’s neck. He licked and sucked the sensitive spot under Link’s ear and tasted his sweat and could feel the moans rippling out of Link’s throat.

“Yes. God, yes! Wanna feel you come. Need it so bad,” Link mumbled between ragged breaths.

“Are you close, darlin’?” Rhett groaned. He was teetering on the edge; his thighs were trembling from the workout, and he felt heat spooling tighter and tighter inside his gut.

“Yeah. Yeah. Almost. I’m gonna...” Link whined and tilted his hips, searching for that perfect spot. Rhett let go of his waist and slipped his hand around Link. His fingers wrapped tightly around Link’s leaking cock and stroked in tandem with his thrusts. Link cried out in pure pleasure and Rhett felt him constricting rhythmically around his cock. Rhett came too, with one final thrust and a sob that wracked his body.

Slowly, their breathing evened. Link was splayed on top of the counter. His laptop had been pushed aside and he was panting, cheek pressed flush against the granite. Rhett was lying on top of him, barely able to stay on his trembling legs.

“Holy fuck,” was all Rhett managed to get out. 

Link started to shake under him and Rhett got up quickly, suddenly afraid that he was crying. But Link jumped out of his seat and wrapped himself around Rhett’s spent body and nuzzled his head against his chest. 

He was laughing. 

Relieved, Rhett wrapped his arms around him and gently petted his hair.

“That was amazing,” Link sighed after his laughter had died down. Rhett pushed him off of himself and looked him in the eye.

“Yeah?” he asked voice dripping with deep emotion. Link looked at him with a soft smile and shiny eyes; honest and vulnerable as always.

“Yeah. I’m sorry I messed up at the end there, but I bet next time I can go all the way without reacting. That would be so fucking hot.”

Rhett pulled him into a deep kiss. Link held onto him tightly as they parted. Rhett still felt lightheaded and was sure he couldn’t have stopped smiling even if his life had depended on it.

“You messed up nothing. You were perfect,” he muttered against Link’s neck before letting out a low chuckle. “But you might want to revise your last email. I’m pretty sure you slipped a curse or two in there.”


End file.
